Rozando el Cielo
by Adilay Tlatoani
Summary: ‹ One-Shot ›. Sólo por hoy fingirían que todo era normal; sin reglas, ni titanes; sin divisiones militares que les obligasen a tratarse con respeto, como si fuesen extraños; sin máscaras ni secretos. Sólo por hoy eran un hombre común y una mujer común.


**•**

* * *

 _ **One-Shot de Intercambio**_

* * *

 **Rozando el Cielo**

—Rivaille A. & R. Petra—

 _Sólo por hoy fingirían que todo era normal; sin reglas, ni titanes; sin divisiones militares que les obligasen a tratarse con respeto, como si fuesen extraños; sin máscaras ni secretos. Sólo por hoy eran un hombre común y una mujer común._

 ** _•_**

 **D** isclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

 _Rozando el Cielo_ © Adilay Fanficker

 **A** dvertencias: Ninguna en realidad. ¡Feliz navidad!

 **N** otas: ESTE ONE-SHOT ES DEDICADO A Abril Sarmiento POR EL INTERCAMBIO EN EL GRUPO EN FACEBOOK " _Rivetra Fans"._

 **¡Feliz navidad a todos!** Ojalá se la estén pasando bello y sin más demoras, ojalá a mi _amiga secreta_ le guste este pequeño one-shot navideño que hice pensando en lo lindas que son estas fechas.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

Nadie estaba completamente seguro de si Rivaille Ackerman era un ser humano de verdad o un robot. Pero de todos modos, era un ser complicado.

Para empezar tenía una especie de fijación por enojarse por todo y alegrarse por nada. Hacía de la vida de sus subordinados una especie de infierno donde era él quien gobernaba, y para variar eran pocas las personas que podían hablarle cara a cara y no sentir que se los tragaría la tierra si escogían mal las palabras y llegaban a _insultarlo_.

Él era especialmente famoso por romper bocas y narices ante la más mínima ofensa o insubordinación.

Ahora mismo, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del edificio, el cual estaba siendo adornado minuciosamente por los soldados con esferas navideñas viejas y escarcha de diversos colores, todos a su alrededor procuraban mantenerse lejos de su parámetro de visión. De lo contrario, nadie sabría lo que pasaría.

O eso hasta que a una chica se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de echarse para atrás mientras veía con ilusión la escharcha que ella había puesto y accidentalmente chocó contra él haciéndolo detener sus pasos y mirarla con ese gesto que todos conocían bastante bien.

Ocasionalmente todos tuvieron asuntos que atender lejos del sitio. Quizás algunos metros.

—Ay, disculpa —quedándose completamente pálida y soltando un gemido de exaltación, Petra Ral por poco se congeló dónde estaba al ver con quién había chocado—. ¡Discúlpeme, señor! —Hizo un gesto militar con la mano derecha, poniéndose firme.

Rivaille Ackerman alzó una ceja, poniéndola aún más nerviosa. Ella tragó saliva pesadamente.

A unos pocos pasos de ellos algunos soldados, fingiendo que hacían algo, miraban atentos el castigo que seguramente le daría el Sargento a la pequeña cadete, la cual parecía no estar respirando.

—Descanse —dijo él continuando su camino como si nada hubiese perturbado su andar.

Petra no bajó la mano ni se relajó hasta cuando el imponente hombre se hubiese marchado. Al hacerlo, su amigo Auruo la interceptó.

—Por poco te mueres —le dijo sin pelos en la lengua, como era costumbre. Petra asintió respirando agitada.

—Lo sé… pudo haberme hecho correr hasta morir… menos mal que no lo hizo.

Y mientras los soldados de bajo rango hacían sus deberes manuales, Rivaille paró sus pies y sabiéndose solo, se apoyó en una de las paredes frente a las ventanas, las cuales ya estaban resplandecientes por escarcha verde y luces navideñas.

Como le frustraba esta fecha y especial este día.

Miró fijamente a través de las ventanas con el ceño fruncido y las manos temblorosas.

No conforme con tener que soportar todo el bullicio y el desorden provocado por esta fecha tan absurda, también tendría que lidiar con los jodidos recuerdos de mierda que de nada le servían, sólo para torturarlo día y noche y darle así más motivos para trabajar arduamente sin parar.

Y por otro lado tenía un dilema más grande del cual ocuparse. Uno que palpitaba salvajemente bajo sus pantalones.

 _Esa insolente…_

Petra Ral y él tenían un pequeño secreto. Algo que habían acordado por el bien de ambos nunca revelar. Y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, recordándole a él, ¡a su superior! Qué él era un hombre no muy diferente a otros, quizás más fuerte y ágil, inteligente y sagaz, pero aun así no era más que un simple mortal, un hombre débil frente a su mayor droga y obsesión. Y un verdadero imbécil.

La frustración lo atacó y en un intento de aplacarla, se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Tendría que haberle roto el cuello desde la primera vez que la tomó en su habitación luego de que Petra fue enviada por Hanji a enviarle café caliente porque la inútil-cuatro-ojos tenía cosas _más importantes_ que hacer.

De haber sido esa idiota la que hubiese ido, él no habría caído en los embrujos de Petra Ral; no se habría sentido seducido por su perfume natural y mucho menos la habría besado con el hambre que ahora mismo le desgarraba el corazón.

Antes, la seguridad de quién era y para qué vivía lo mantenían a flote, en circulación a pro de sus obligaciones y metas. Ahora no se sentía más fuerte que una hoja temblorosa que cuelga de una rama pequeña en medio de un huracán. Así de incapaz se veía a sí mismo de soportar más estos bajos deseos de tenerla enfrente y sin testigos.

Pero ya llegaría el momento, y cuando lo hiciese, Petra se arrepentiría por aprovechar su _torpeza_ para rozar su mano derecha sobre miembro. El cual había despertado ante su toque.

Maldijo por lo bajo, definitivamente ella pagaría por esto.

Pero nadie tenía que darse cuenta; nadie tenía que sospecharlo; nadie tenía que pensarlo siquiera. En la superficie, él siempre debía permanecer apacible y soberbio, sus pensamientos ocultos y con sentimientos helados. Aunque estuviese ardiendo por dentro.

…

Petra Ral se encontraba en su alcoba sintiéndose ridícula. Acostada en la cama, se quejaba lastimosamente sobre la almohada, reprendiéndose por haber hecho lo que hizo hace unas horas, en medio de testigos y con el completo conocimiento de lo que ocurría ahora.

 _Estaba en problemas_. En serios problemas.

Metió la cara aún más profundo adentro de la almohada, pataleando sobre el colchón. Se sentía indigna de todo y para variar ahora mismo no se sentía de ánimos para bajar y ver a sus colegas divirtiéndose al menos por primera vez en muchos meses después de luchar contra titanes día y noche sin descanso.

«¿Dónde hay un titán dispuesto a comerme cuando se le necesita?» Pensó sentándose con el rostro enrojecido.

Se miró la mano derecha y apretó los labios. Luego los mordió saboreando el preciso instante en el que interceptó a su Sargento y su mano pudo rozarlo a la perfección. Rememoró lo que había por debajo de todo el uniforme y luego volvió a meter la cabeza en la almohada.

Poco después de sentirse vulgar por un rato más, Hanji le tocó a la puerta preguntándole si estaba dispuesta a ir al banquete navideño, a lo que Petra declinó excusándose con que no tenía ánimos para ir al festejo. Metió al ruido en la ecuación pero Petra no podía engañarse a sí misma.

No quería salir y encontrarse a Rivaille. No se sentía con el valor de verlo a la cara.

—Mmm, qué mal. Bueno… si no te sientes bien para festejar un poco entonces te dejo. Por cierto, el enano te está buscando, dice que quiere que le ayudes con algunos documentos y se niega a que lo haga alguien más porque _bla, bla, bla_. —Suspiró avergonzada—. Lo siento Petra, pero hoy está inaguantable y por más que lo intenté no pude disuadirlo de prescindir de ti.

 _Y Petra sabía por qué._

—No importa, y-ya voy para allá.

Hanji asintió dándole ánimos poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y luego se marchó.

Por su lado, Petra se cambió el camisón blanco por su uniforme. Ajustó más de la cuenta las correas de su cintura y por encima del pecho, y luego de hacer un par de ejercicios de relajación se sintió lista para encarar a su superior.

Caminó con cierto apresuro y con cada paso sentía que su cara enrojecía un poco más. Su corazón se sentía inquieto y por mucho que trató calmarse, para cuando se vio afuera de la alcoba de Rivaille, Petra tuvo que tomarse un par de segundos antes de enderezarse dispuesta a tocar.

 _¿La habría llamado… para hacer…?_

—Pasa ya —le espetó Rivaille abriendo la puerta.

Petra bajó la mirada al piso entrando, temblando como un cordero al matadero, y tratando de no recordar todas las cosas que habían hecho ambos ahí adentro.

Desde la primera hasta la última vez.

Su habitación lucía impecable, como siempre; ni un adorno cerca navideño cerca (como era de esperarse), era como si no fuese ninguna fecha especial para él. Pero la nieve caía y se lograba apreciar gracias a la ventana frente al escritorio. La vela iluminaba bien el espacio que ambos necesitarían para trabajar y ella tomó asiento en la cama frente al escritorio.

Como siempre cada vez que tenía que trabajar a su lado. Pero por lo que vio esta vez encima del mueble, Petra dedujo rápido que Rivaille ya había terminado con el papeleo y no iban a hablar de ello.

Tragó saliva, maldiciéndose a sí misma en su mente una y otra vez.

Sabía que provocar a su superior fuera de las áreas expuestas para ello era algo que lo hacía enojar. Y aun así cuando lo apreció caminando tranquilo por los pasillos no pudo evitarlo. Simplemente actuó porque en el fondo era una masoquista de lo peor y se moría por saber qué iba a hacerle en esta ocasión.

En la última… dios, no quería recordarlo o tendría un serio problema de sangrado nasal.

Fue inmadura y estúpida, eso lo sabía.

Pero Petra no deseaba que él la tomase hoy.

 _¡¿Quieres decidirte ya?!_

Sus pensamientos estaban separados. Entre lo que quería y lo que _medio_ no quería.

Porque por increíble que parezca, ella sólo buscaba que él la notase esta noche, y no precisamente para uno de sus encuentros clandestinos. Dudaba poder rechazarlo si él sí lo deseaba.

Hoy era navidad, y ella al no poder salir a festejar con su padre debido al trabajo, le hubiese gustado celebrarlo al lado de Ackerman. Pero en el fondo sabía que eso jamás pasaría, pues este fiero soldado era un hombre hecho a base de fuego y ferocidad, no de paz. No de festejos o siquiera de calma.

Rivaille Ackerman no era cálido o siquiera tibio. Como la nieve que caía afuera, él era frío e iba a su ritmo. Sin importarle nada. Sobre a quién congelaba y mataba. Mucho menos ella, pues si bien podría ser su amante de alcoba, él ya se lo había dejado claro; nada de sentimientos.

Puso las manos sobre su regazo y las apretó cuando él cerró la puerta con el seguro puesto.

¿Había pensado que las correas de su uniforme iban a ser un impedimento para él? Qué idiota.

No importaba si alzaba un muro de 100 metros entre ambos, él buscaría la forma de traspasarlo y tomar lo único que buscaba de Petra Ral. El calor de su cuerpo y la comodidad de su interior.

Y eso era todo.

Pero…

No era culpa de Ackerman que Petra se sintiese vacía y fría luego de sus encuentros, sino suya. Por permitirle tomarla, por dejarlo saciar sus frustraciones con su cuerpo y por no ponerle un alto a sus encuentros cuando él mismo le aclaró que no la tocaría en contra de su voluntad.

Entonces, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué Petra seguía acudiendo a sus llamados? ¿Por qué no le aclaraba que su corazón al ser más cálido que el suyo le era imposible no pasar tanto tiempo a su lado y no sentir nada?

¿Él sentiría _nada_ por ella?

¿Entonces por qué la empujaba contra la cama y le desprendía de su uniforme con una calma rara en él? ¿Por qué la miraba a la cara mientras lo hacía? ¿Por qué no le decía nada antes de acercarse a sus labios y tomarlos con los suyos? ¿Y por qué ella correspondía con una lentitud muy curiosa?

¿A dónde se había ido el fuego que usualmente se presentaba entre ambos una vez cerrada esa puerta?

Rivaille siempre había sido rápido y candente en sus actos. Siempre certero y rudo. Desesperado por buscar su piel y marcarla con su boca y manos. Petra por su parte encontraba una irritación muy inmensa al no poder abrir rápido su camisa y delinear con sus uñas todos y cada uno de sus músculos.

Ahora iba muy tranquilo, pero no por eso menos placentero.

Lejos de lo que creyó que le pasaría, Petra descubrió que Rivaille no la estaba tocando con el fin de excitarla.

—¿Señor?

Ya la tenía desnuda sobre su cama y en vez de permitirle abrir las piernas para recibirlo, él las mantenía cerradas con las suyas, apretando con suavidad. Aun vestido con su uniforme y sin dejar de besarla y tocarla con sus callosas manos. Desde el rostro hasta los brazos, los cuales él mismo llevó a su cuello para que ella lo abrazase sin miramientos.

Esta noche Rivaille estaba actuando muy extraño.

—Petra… —masculló sobre su oreja—, sólo por hoy… olvida lo que soy.

Como si le dijese un secreto, Rivaille siguió susurrando a su oído con un tono lleno de sentimientos nunca antes vistos en él. Entre ellos la _piedad_ , algo que nadie pensaría que Rivaille Ackerman pudiese siquiera saber su definición:

—No permito ningún acto de insubordinación, mucho menos de ti —llevó su mano derecha al rostro de Petra y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Mañana recibirás tu castigo, pero por hoy… sólo hoy, quiero descansar.

Y con la gracia de un caballero, Rivaille logró acomodarse encima de Petra, con el rostro sobre sus pechos y las manos quietamente encima del colchón, dejó que ella le acariciase la cabeza, comprendiendo bien lo que él le quiso decir.

¿Esto respondía todas las dudas?

Petra dudaba que así fuese, pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Rivaille era así y no había nada que ella pudiese hacer para cambiarlo. ¿Y por qué habría de cambiar algo de él?

Satisfecha como nunca antes, Petra se llevó un mechón de cabello oscuro entre sus dedos, peinándolo sin rapidez, con tacto. Delicado. Lo oyó suspirar y luego lo sintió afianzarse más a su cuerpo como si temiese que ella se fuese dejándolo solo.

Jamás lo haría.

Menos hoy que era 25 de diciembre… era navidad… era…

Petra dio un respingo, llamando la atención de Rivaille hacia ella. Sin levantarse le preguntó con voz ronca:

—¿Ocurre algo?

El corazón de Petra palpitaba rápido.

—¿Petra?

Con los labios temblorosos, Petra respondió.

—Nada malo… Rivaille —susurró acariciándole la espalda, luego regresó su atención a la cabeza y sonrió—. Descansa.

Sólo por hoy fingirían que todo era normal; sin reglas, ni titanes; sin divisiones militares que les obligasen a tratarse con respeto, como si fuesen extraños; sin máscaras ni secretos. Sólo por hoy eran un hombre común y una mujer común, acostados en una cama donde el mundo se reducía a ellos y nada más valía.

Petra quiso llorar.

«Querido mío» y entonces lo aceptó.

Aceptó que ella lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera con ella porque su corazón así se lo permitía; finalmente su amor de mujer había sido entregado a él sin que Petra lo viese venir. Sólo él pudo cautivar el corazón que otros no pudieron siquiera ver a lo lejos.

Era triste porque él no necesitaba de ella, de ningún modo que no fuese para satisfacer sus más bajos deseos.

Rivaille Ackerman era el soldado supremo, el hombre más fuerte, el arma insuperable y el escudo irrompible. La espada con mejor filo y la flecha ineludible.

¿Qué podría necesitar él de ella?

De una hoja de papel que podía romperse con cualquier cosa; de una mujer que se meaba encima cuando veía la muerte de cerca; de una niña que entre sueños lo llamaba; de una ilusa que lo veía tan lejos y se alegraba de tenerlo cerca aunque fuese de esta forma.

Ella jamás sabría lo que su existencia significaba para él.

Rivaille no se lo diría jamás porque de hacerlo, las cosas darían un giro de 360° entre ellos pero la vida de Petra Ral significaba mucho para él. Aunque nunca se explicase a sí mismo por qué.

Se consideraba un maldito bastardo por querer morirse llevándose a la tumba todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Por no poder expresarle con palabras lo mucho que ella le importaba.

Porque… ¿de qué servía ser un soldado supremo sin nada ni nadie a quien proteger? Nada para qué regresar vivo de la batalla y pensar en lo afortunado que era por sentir la luz del sol un día más.

¿De qué servía el hombre más fuerte sin lo más vital para mantener dicha fuerza? Sin familia ni amigos.

¿De qué servía un arma insuperable sin una mano cálida y suave que pudiese sostenerla y calmarla? Afianzarla e impedir que se volviese loca de sangre y muerte.

¿De qué servía un escudo irrompible si detrás de él no había nada qué cuidar? Nadie a quien mantener a salvo.

¿De qué servía una espada con el mejor filo sin una funda que abrazase su instinto asesino? Qué lo confortase y le hiciese regresar a la realidad. Mirar lo que protegía, no lo que mataba.

¿Y de qué demonios servía una flecha sin un arco que le diese la indicación correcta de a dónde dirigirse? Sólo sería un puñal con filo pero sin nada qué hacer ni por qué hacerlo.

Sin una dirección fija de a dónde diablos ir.

En resumen, él no era nada sin nadie a su alrededor.

Abrió los ojos y luego los cerró con lentitud al sentir cómo Petra lo hacía sentir tranquilo, caliente y cómodo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo suspiró, relajándose por completo y confiando en que ella no le clavaría un cuchillo en la espalda.

En el fondo de su paranoia, por eso mismo la había desnudado, aunque siendo honesto consigo mismo le costó horrores no hacer algo más.

Sintiéndola debajo de su cuerpo y acariciándole la cabeza y espalda eran lo más allegado a un _regalo_ por el día que él más odiaba. Pues se juntaban sus dos _celebraciones_ menos favoritas en un solo instante y él poco o nada podía hacer si todo el tiempo se lo recordaban con escarcha y esferas navideñas.

Puso sus labios sobre el seno derecho de Petra y formó una débil sonrisa. Sintiéndose completamente pleno y en paz por primera vez en su vida.

…

Las luces del nuevo día llegaron a todo soldado que despertaba a penas sólo para maldecir al sol y prometerse no volver a beber cerveza como hicieron la mayoría.

Incluso Hanji despertó cayendo al suelo luego de quedarse dormida en una de las sillas; se acomodó los lentes y se dejó caer de nuevo.

Para cuando Petra abrió los ojos, completamente desnuda en el cuarto de su superior, se vio sola y con la manta encima. Él no estaba cerca y por la falta de los papeles en el escritorio pensó que habría ido a dejarlos a algún soldado con ojos rojos.

Sonrió acomodándose. Era la primera vez que despertaba ahí con la sensación de que no tenía nada que ocultar.

De que no tenía delitos por los cuales torturarse toda la tarde.

Quiso quedarse ahí toda la tarde y soñar un poco más con el olor adherido a la cobija, pero como todos tenía debes que atender y un sargento al cual ver.

Se moría por verlo.

¿Cómo decirle que él definitivamente no se olvidaría de su _castigo_?

Petra tuvo que contener un grito cuando se dio cuenta porque aún seguía en la habitación de Rivaille Ackerman.

…

Rivaille iba caminando con una apacible calma. Por ahí vio a Hanji sobándose la cabeza y tambaleándose de un lado a otro, y después de un corto _buenos días_ ella se marchó sin demoras a su cuarto a cambiarse la ropa sucia por la comida y el tabaco.

Haciendo un gesto desaprobatorio, Rivaille vio a Petra como justamente quería.

Su día no puede mejorar más.

—¿Algo va mal? —Le preguntó tratando de contener una sonrisa malvada. Ella le miró desde abajo con las mejillas completamente rojas.

Negó con la cabeza, inflando sus mejillas con ternura.

Rivaille no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, gozando de su nerviosismo.

—Entonces vuelva a sus deberes —y la dejó ahí.

Dijo que le haría pagar su insubordinación.

¿Y qué mejor que impidiéndole salir de su habitación sin su ropa interior? La cual mantenía celosamente guardada entre sus dos bolsillos del pantalón.

¿Sería capaz de regresársela?

Lo haría cuando volviesen a verse, aunque al final terminase quitándosela de nuevo.

Echó una mirada hacia atrás logrando ver cómo ella corría con los brazos juntos sobre su pecho y las piernas más juntas de lo normal. Diablos, debió haberle pedido que lo esperase en la habitación, en fin, no tendría de otra más que soportarlo.

Pasó por las ventanas decoradas de ayer y tuvo que admitir, mientras veía los adornos y las luces, que estas fechas no estaban tan mal después de todo.

 **—Fin—**

* * *

 _Ojalá les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot._

 _La navidad no es un tema que se me dé bien, pero al menos lo intento lo mejor que puedo. Esta pareja es una de mis preferidas y espero de corazón que les haya gustado también._

 _Saludos y abrazos._

 _Adilay._

 **JA NE!**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
